A La Joey
by spacemonkey69
Summary: Joey and Chandler have a conversation about eggs. One Shot please read and review


I'm such a sad sad person...this is another dialogue only story...but unlike The Sound Of Inevitability, I did only dialogue because I am freaking lazy...yeah, I wrote this in bed last night when I couldnt sleep, and I was too tired to write anything other than dialogue, so this is what happened! But yeah, it's okay...but it will prolly be my last dialogue only story...I miss the other stuff! So yea, moving on to the story. One of my fave things in friends was the pointless conversations...you know the ones; the famous spiderman, goldman talk between pheebs and chan, pretty much all of Chandler and Joeys little talks. So I thought I would cash in on those pointless conversations and write on of my own! So, this is set season 2, just after Joe moved back in. I'm not really sure how I feel about this, but oh well! Might as well post it anyway, even if it is crap...now, onto writing my other stories and things that have stuff other then dialogue...ahh, goood...Oh, and for Leondra, no I dont go to school, finished last year sweetums, but I do study through TAFE (not quite University, but something like that, in case they dont have TAFE in America) but I do that off campus, so whenever I am stuck on my work, I write (seeing I'm doing a creative writing course, I think it's good practice!) Add that to the fact that I am a very quick typist, and that is the reason why I have so many stories! Cheers!

I do not own friends/actors/characters, but I do currently own a sore finger, which means that bad weather be coming our way boyo! (I broke it a few years back!) 

"You should open up a restaurant."

"I can only cook two things!"

"I know, but you cook them _so _good."

"I'm not so sure many people would come to a place with only two things on the menu, man. I mean, can you imagine only being able to order eggs or…spaghetti…why is this a bad idea again?"

"People expect more?"

"Right!"

"But it could be like one of those little restaurants you see that specialises in a certain thing…eggs and spaghetti could be your thing!"

"Yeah! And pizza!"

"You can't cook pizza Joe."

"Yeah but I can order it!"

"But then, _technically _it wouldn't really be yours…you would be selling someone else's pizza and reaping all the benefits."

"_Raping?_"

"Reaping! R_eaping!_ You know, as in receiving!"

"Oh yeah."

"But you should definitely think about that idea."

"What idea?"

"The restaurant one!"

"Right…I could call it 'Eggs and Spaghetti'."

"Yeah, I'm thinking something a little more creative would be better."

"Hmm…how about 'Twin Blonde Girls'?"

"…what?"

"I was with these twins the other day and man were they creative! I mean, one of them even-"

"Joey, we want people to eat there, not _fornicate!"_

"It could be a brothel restaurant?"

"First of all, illegal. Second of all, no."

"This is my restaurant here dude, you can't make _all _the choices."

"You're right…but I'm making the choice _not _to have it a brothel."

"Fine."

"Maybe it could be something French?"

"Hey! The blonde twins were French!"

"…moving on. No, I was thinking a French name."

"You mean something like 'Je Pleu Ble Pleu'?"

"…you don't speak French, do you Joe?"

"What was wrong with that?"

"Maybe something Italian?"

"Maybe…no wait! I got it! 'Joeys'!"

"Better, but too plain."

"You calling my name plain?"

"No…No, I was just meaning that there are _so _many places named after the owner…we gotta be original Joe."

"Good point…hmmm…oh! 'A la Joey'?"

"Nice! I like it!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, and maybe Mon could work there! That was she would have a job, and we would have more different food!"

"She would take over Joe, and want to change the name."

"What do you think she would change the name to? 'Monica's'?"

"No, too plain once again…Mon would go for something fancy…something that screams classy, yet competitive."

"You seem to know Mon pretty well."

"I have known her for a while Joe, and I do pay attention."

"Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…so classy and competitive hey? How about 'Croquet'?"

"Why, oh why, would she call it croquet?"

"Well, classy people play it, and it can get pretty competitive!"

"My god, you're right!"

"Is that you being sarcastic?"

"Possibly."

"So…you really like the eggs?"

"You thought I didn't?"

"Well, you liked Eddie's…"

"His were good, but nothing beats a la Joey."

"Really?"

"Really…and plus, you know, you aren't insane, so I feel a lot safer eating yours then I do his."

"That means a lot to me man…so, do we have to hug it out?"

"…maybe later."

"Okay."

"Or maybe now."

"Yeah!"

"…do you think we do this too much?"

"It's possible."

"So…beer?"

"It's 9:30 in the morning."

"Right…strip joint?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
